Eggman Chronicles: 17 in an Hour!
by NationalCraft
Summary: Eggman's finally given up trying to take over the world, until Shadow gave him a new idea, and with the power of ye olde Time Eater, he has become young again! Dench Eggman... Whatcha gonna do, read? Or review? xD (Der will be romance... maybe... probably)


AN: Dear viewers! This is definitely one of my more random stories, and I have no idea where I am going with this, but I still hope you R&R and tings, and more importantly, I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue: An Age Gap

smashed his control panel with his white-gloved hands. The once bright flashing buttons were cracked and broken as some of them flickered in lights while the others didn't glow at all. It would be an understatement to say that the brick-red-jacket clad man was angry, in fact he mad that he was off the Richter scale.

"That _damn_ blue hedgehog! Every plan I make, no matter how intricate, how worked upon, how down right perfect my plans are, he manages to annihilate every single one of them almost without a single scratch on his body. Its ridiculous!" Shadow, a black and red hedgehog just rolled his blood red eyes and huffed.

"No matter what you do its always going to end the same. Why not try a different approach?" Though was in no mood to take any prisoners as he retaliated back,

"Okay then! What do _you_ suggest we do, almighty HEDGEHOG!" Then Shadow tapped his white-booted foot as he replied,

"If Sonic keeps beating your intelligence with pure speed, why don't you use your strength?" glared at him now as he said,

"What? Are you trying to mock me? I don't know if you've noticed, but I have NO STRENGTH!" Shadow just waved his arms and turned his head slightly before pulling back and continuing,

"Calm down, shouting is going to get you nowhere. What I meant was, do you remember that Time Eater monster you found?" As calmed down, he remembered in his last bout to take over the world he found a monster who could control time, it had perfected the skill, and he used it to try and defeat the blue hedgehog hero Sonic, of course to no avail.

"Yes?" Shadow, although he would never show it, was happy he got the doctor's attention,

"Why don't you go back to your younger form? I don't mean the one you met with the time eater, I mean when you was a teenager. You already told me before you came to Mobius you used be a martial artist. You stopped it so you could become a full time scientist, but wasn't you a master of 5 different arts?"

thought about this, because before the time eater disappeared, he did catch a trace of its genes in a test tube, and managed to create a machine capable of actually resetting a person's bodily genes so that they became younger again or even jump in age. He didn't create for any particular reason other than to fill up his time, however his black hedgehog colleague did bring up a good point and nodded to him. "That's not a bad idea, Shadow. I guess with my constant failures I have nothing else to lose."

Eggman actually said that quite depressively and Shadow was surprised he actually agreed to the idea so quickly, normally the doctor would think about something so serious for a long while, however the man in black trousers just accepted Shadow's train of thought in an .Eggman then turned back to Shadow and said, "Could you pass me my chaos emerald, over there? Thanks."

Now the black and red anti-hero knew had truly given up. The age-old doctor would never, ever, even for a moment, think about letting someone else touch his emeralds unless it was absolutely stone cold necessary. Just one emerald is enough to induce chaos control, which physically stops or slows down time or allows the user to literally teleport if used properly. So if you collect all 7, the power that can be unleashed by that is extremely immense. And because of this, would never let the emeralds leave his sight for a second. So to hear him simply say, 'pass me the emerald.' Made Shadow realised the doctor was at his breaking point.

Shadow nodded to the fat man as he walked through the great, spacious grey room, down 5 large steps to another control panel, he then knelt down as he pulled the chaos emerald out of a metal draw. He then threw the red chaos emerald to who was standing on an elevated platform. Eggman caught it fairly easily. The doctor then walked round his spinning computer chair and down a set of stairs. He then emotionlessly walked over to a massive glass container.

huffed as he entered the chaos emerald into a slot and as the contraption started up he started pushing a sequence of buttons and the machine said back to him, 'Access granted. Subject's genetics will be reset by 10950 days of 24 hours each. Are you ready, subject?" Eggman thought for a moment, "30 years younger, eh? To be young again, is this what I want? Well, I can always put myself back to normal after I take over the world. I guess this machine will make me invincible, that does sound good! Hohoho!" Shadow just shook his head and just said,

"Just get in the container." Though would normally have told him to know his place, the doctor instead gruffly said,

"Well, to be honest, if this fails, I might have to reconsider this evil game. So this is fairly important, hedgehog." Shadow nodded silently as even though the duo have had their differences, he is like the brother he never had, as after he lost the only girl he had loved to the armed forces of G.U.N, was actually her cousin, and somehow he felt a special connection to the old man, although once again, Shadow would never met admit it. "Wish me luck." then waved backwards as he walked in and turned around. A metal casing then covered the glass container and the computer voice said,

'Commencing, resetting process.' Then as valves could be heard releasing air, Shadow waited patiently outside as he awaited the results. After a short while the machine said, 'Process complete.' Then as the door opened it revealed a teenaged boy of 17. His old massive black trousers looked extremely baggy on him. Also his hair on his head was all over and boy also took off the red suit jacket and black vest, revealing his massively built muscles, from his rounded shoulders to his muscular biceps and all the way down to his 6 pack abs. And Shadow couldn't help but say,

"What... the... f**k" Eggman then looked at the astounded black and red hedgehog and said,

"Wait... give me a second... Your Shadow, right?" Then Shadow was confused, _why did he have to think about that?_ Then almost as if in response to the question Eggman said, "Sorry, I must have lost some of my memories, All I seemed to remember other than you is, world domination, robots and Rouge."

If Shadow was confused before he really was now, "Why in the world did you remember Rouge? I mean I would get Sonic and she did work for you by why her?" Then Eggman smirked as he said,

"Well, why else would I remember her, those damn jugs of course!" Shadow just facepalmed as he said,

"Really? You only remember her for her boobs? Please help me dear-"

"Na na, I'm joking, I just remember getting really angry at her for constantly betraying me, she did it so much it was like she was a broken record. But... um... By any chance do you know my name?" Shadow raised his eyebrows at this, but wasn't surprised this time as he said,

"Your full name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Most people call you either , or ." It was then that the teenage boy gave him a 'are you serious?' look as he said,

"What the heck? I mean Ivo's not a terrible name, and Robotnik is my last name, so I have to get over it, but Eggman? EGGMAN? Who's retarded idea was that?"

"Yours." Shadow said plainly. If it was any one other than Shadow they would have laughed as they said this, though at that moment Ivo appreciated that.

"Can't I just change my name to Nathan or something?" Shadow couldn't understand why he was so against his name and said,

"Why would you want to change it? It means that when people see you they wont realise that your actually evil."

"Evil? Oh no. I'm not doing that. World domination is too much effort, sorry man. But fine I'll leave my name as Ivo so people will recognise me, even though I'm not sure how much I want that, but meh." Shadow's eyes actually widened when he said this as he thought, _is he seriously going to give up on being evil just like that? Ah I can't see this ending well._ Ivo then looked around the place as he said,

"Based on this room, I'm guessing I'm a scientist, or at least someone who makes robots? I seemed to remember having an ultimate creation who had a real mind of its own. I want to release him." Now Shadow felt like he had to say something. He was thinking of releasing Metal Sonic, who betrayed and was planning on destroy on the world, and it took Shadow, Sonic, Rouge and 9 other Mobians to defeat him, and so he had to interject,

"I can't let you do that without an explanation, why would you want to do that?" The smirk on Ivo's face disappeared as he said,

"Well, he has a mind of his own. I kept him in a chamber and taught him only war. I feel like he deserves to see more of the world with a peaceful mind. That is all." Ivo then started walking off, and although he felt obliged to stop him, Shadow simply sighed as he quickly shut down the age machine, took the chaos emerald and walked beside the young doctor.

Once they finally reached the room Ivo put a hand on the container as he said, "Its time for you to walk among us once again, Meta." Somehow Ivo still remembered the sequence of buttons, then the chamber slowly opened outwards. Metal Sonic slowly crept out of it and landed next to Ivo before he said,

"What are your orders, evil doctor?" Though Ivo smiled as he shook his head,

"Just follow me." The metallic copy of Sonic was confused at first and hesitated, before he simply said,

"As you wish." Then as the trio walked out of the lab-factory, Ivo shut down the place one last time and walked out into a lush green forest with his hands behind his head and said,

"Finally! We are out of that damn place, all that greyness was starting to bum me out!" Shadow sighed while Metal Sonic had no idea how to react. Then something hit Ivo,

"Wait, Meta, how did you know I was the same you knew? You ask for orders, but I could have been a stranger." Metal Sonic thought for a moment before he said,

"Your genetics, I looked through your body and you two are one in the same person." Ivo laughed as he said,

"I must have been a very smart man to create a robot who could study and compare genes so quickly." Shadow then pointed out,

"So where exactly are we going?" Ivo shrugged as he replied,

"Do you remember that Sonic guy you mentioned earlier? I was thinking of paying him a visit." Shadow really felt like giving this kid a slap as he said,

"You have tried to kill that hedgehog over 20 times! I'm pretty sure he's not going to be okay with you just _paying him a visit_!"

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Ivo laughed as Shadow grunted, then Metal Sonic interrupted,

"I can find him for you, my trackers indicate he is 30 miles north."

"30 MILES! Oh for goodness sa- fine! We'll just teleport there, Shadow give me an emerald." Shadow took it out and threw it to him,

"Why do you want that? You can't use chaos control."

"With this body I can. I remember seeing you do it loads and I used to be so fat that my bod' couldn't take it, but now I can. Meta, 'you alright with just catching up with us?" Metal Sonic nodded as Shadow said,

"Well then, after you." Ivo smirked and replied,

"As you wish. Chaos... Control!"

* * *

AN: And that's all he wrote, literally, more chapters and more words are coming up soon... so yea... REVIEW IT DAMN IT!


End file.
